International edits in VeggieTales
This is a list of international edits for VeggieTales episodes, divided into separate different versions of foreign cuts depending on what the international dubs use. This was done in an attempt to make textless templates for foreign transpositions/localizations. NOTE: THIS PAGE NEEDS TO BE IMPROVED AND EXPANDED. Original foreign cut (1997-2000) This foreign cut was used for the Arabic, original Latin American Spanish and Japanese dubs. Exceptions include the original Latin American Spanish tape of Dave and the Giant Pickle and the re-released Latin American Spanish tapes of Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, all three of which instead use the original American visuals. *In Where's God When I'm S-Scared?: **The cropping is slightly zoomed in, and the compressed footage is in worse quality with videotape blur. There are also transparent frames one after another in the framerate. **The text in the opening title cards for Tales From the Crisper and Daniel and the Lion's Den between between segments are censored, making up an entire black screen of death that lasts a few seconds (Except for the 2nd release of the Latin American Spanish dub). **A white blur was plastered onto the English text in the Silly Song title card, hence covering Archibald running from the right edge of the screen. **When Qwerty pulls up a verse, the screen freezes on his blue screen (except on the 2nd release of the Latin American Spanish dub, which that reprint uses the same method of the Silly Song title card to censor the english text). *In God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!: **The cropping is slightly zoomed in, and the compressed footage is in worse quality with videotape blur. There are also transparent frames one after another in the framerate. **The theme song is used from the 1994 version of Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. **When Qwerty flashes an idea on his screen to pull up a verse giving clues for 70x7, the screen cuts to a white background and then fades, revealing a white blur plastered on his screen. **When Bob and Larry hop over to Qwerty for a verse at the end, the screen freezes right when Qwerty moves his head upward, then cuts to a close-up of his blue screen (Except for the 2nd release of the Latin American Spanish dub, which that reprint uses the same method mentioned above). *In Are You My Neighbor?: **In the original Latin Spanish dub, a still of The Hairbrush Song title card with a white blur plastered with the text "Una Cancion Tonta con Larry" is plastered over the screen. ***In the other two dubs, the Silly Song title card is oddly left in English. In the Japanese dub, a Japanese localization is placed below the screen. **Despite almost no differences found in the textless version, the screen freezes on Qwerty's blue screen. *In Rack, Shack and Benny: **The version with faster framerates is used. **This is the first episode to officially use a textless version made by Big Idea, especially for Qwerty's white boomerang screen. ***Previous episodes before this either somehow had their original project files lost, Big Idea did not bother to edit the original project files for certain episodes to omit text implanted into the graphics, or Are You My Neighbor wasn't re-animated until 1998. **Dance of the Cucumber uses an alternate title card in reminiscent style of the Silly Song title card design from 1996-1997. Along with this, there is an animation error at the end of said Silly Song where after the first time Larry runs with Bob chasing him to the left, Bob is running to the right offscreen before he shows up chasing Larry once again. This animation error has been famously known both as "Bob's Clone" and "Bob's Soul Escaping." **During the closing countertop on the shot where Qwerty pulls up the verse, his close-up shot was restored from this episode (or at least shot in a different session), while in the American version his close-up shot was reused from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! **A longer still of the kitchen sink (when Bob tells Larry how "Thessalonians" is pronounced) is used. *In Dave and the Giant Pickle (none of the following applies to the Latin Spanish dub for this one): **The Arabic version of this episode features The Hairbrush Song instead of Love My Lips, due to Are You My Neighbor? getting banned in the Arab World for controversies involving its lesson in loving your neighbor (one of Egypt's neighboring countries is politically considered its enemy). ***As said above, the Silly Song's title card is once again oddly left in English. **After Qwerty nods his head in response to Bob asking him if he has a verse, the screen freezes on his blue screen, then cuts to a close-up of his blue screen. **In the end credits, Larry-Boy's falling onto the camera was oddly reversed (bizarrely making it look like he is flying upward) instead of showing him letting go of the camera and falling off the countertop. This was done allegedly to avoid localizations with the English text. ***In addition, the animation of the camera shaking after he lands was recreated. *In The Toy That Saved Christmas: **The original 1996 version is used. **The shot of Grandpa George saying "Oy, my spiney!" is a bit longer and uncut. **After Junior shouts "MOM! MOM! I NEED MORE TOYS!!!!!" and Lisa Asparagus peeks out from the kitchen, the shot of the camera panning through the red wall is replaced with a view of Junior's home. **On the shot where the camera zooms out of the window in Laura 's house when Laura and Lenny are crying after whining to their parents about wanting a Buzz-Saw Louie, the window starts fading darker the farther the camera zooms out, and the black border around a circle of the screen (indicating Wally P. Nezzer looking through his enormous telescope) is missing. **The Oh, Santa! title card is textless (Except for the Latin American Spanish dub). **When Grandpa George tells Annie that everyone else was still whining and running around town for more toys, the shot of George is a bit more uncut before cutting to the scene with kids running around the town crying out "WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! BUZZ-SAW LOUIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!". **When Wally P. Nezzer looks through his enormous telescope and sees the Carrot family watching Buzz-Saw Louie and Junior explaining the true meaning of Christmas, the black border around a circle of the screen is once again missing. **The shot where Bob, Larry, Junior, Buzz-Saw Louie, Nezzer and the penguins are sledding through the red-and-white striped tunnel is trimmed around at a different session. **The shot in which Louie yells "Whoaaaaaaaa!" while riding on the penguin's sled features his eyes closed, which later made it into the 1998 version of the episode. **Both shots of Buzz-Saw Louie flying into the air and grabbing Mr. Nezzer in the belt have the flickering sky fixed, which was later carried into the 1998 version of the episode. *In Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!: **The opening title in the space sky is textless. This was carried into many other dubs of the episode. ***However, in the Arabic and original Taiwanese dubs, a bit of the Larry-Boy logo peeked out from the top edge of the screen and abruptly disappears. **Qwerty's screen is textless. This, too was carried into many other dubs of the episode. **The Arabic and original Taiwanese dubs are the only international versions of the episode to keep the Larry-Boy music video intact. *In Josh and the Big Wall! (only appearing in the Arabic dub): **The Song of the Cebú title card is textless. **One shot of Larry singing "The Lord Has Given" is re-animated, and later carried the 1999 American reprint of the episode. Other shots that were modified in the 1999 American reprint remain in their original edits for this dub. **Qwerty's screen is textless, and his white boomerang screen slightly shakes like a spider-web after his monitor pops outward. Second foreign cut (2003-2004) This list consists of various dubs that have inconsistent foreign edits. *In the Slovenian dub Zelenjavčki (some of these also appear in the Korean dub 야채극장 베지테일, the Greek dub ΚηποΦατσούλες and the Audio News DVD dub of Os Vegetais; edits exclusive to the Slovenian dub are marked with *'''): **The Silly Songs have a custom title card plastered over the original (with the exception of songs that have characters appearing in front of the title card at the end of the songs). **What Have We Learned uses a different percussion.*''' **Are You My Neighbor? uses an international master with the untouched score, original instrumentals and the 2001-2003 theme song, due to it not being remastered for its VeggieTales Classics re-issue at the time. ***Like with the 1998 Lyrick Studios VHS, it even leaves the close-up shot of Qwerty's verse in its original low visual quality. **In Dave and the Giant Pickle, the visuals during French Peas' speech are simply recycled from other scenes to avoid localizing the subtitles.* **Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! uses a textless version like in the Arabic and Taiwanese dubs, but with a few differences (which were also carried into its Korean dub): ***The glitch with the small bit of the English Larry-Boy log peeking out of the top edge of the screen during the opening title card is corrected. ***Larry-Boy's theme song is cut off at the end, although the credits still mention it and those involved it its production. ****To make up for this, the credits are speed-adjusted as an instrumental of the show's theme song plays. **The End of Silliness? uses a textless version. ***Oddly enough, the DVD release letterboxes said version as if the episode were to cheaply remove the text at first glance.* **International versions of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed omit the Larry-Boy Theme Song and also replace The W's version of The Rumor Weed Song with an instrumental of the original version. *In the Brazilian Portuguese (Audio News) dub of An Easter Carol, the entire sequence with Grandma Nezzer is removed. Instead, a short narration explaining what happened in it is heard before Ebenezer wakes up. Non-religious/alternate foreign cut (2005-2007) This foreign cut was made in the mid-2000s. It is used on later VeggieTales VCDs in Singapore. As of foreign dubs, the non-religious foreign cut was used on the Vietnamese, Norwegian, Standard Mandarin, Hebrew, and Finnish dubs due to the fact that most of the population in said countries are of Buddhists, Lutherans, etc. However, it was oddly carried into the Finnish and Standard Mandarin dubs, despite those two nations being dominantly Christian. Sumo of the Opera was the only episode in the Vietnamese voiceover not to use this foreign cut. *Two compilation videos, Englishman with an Omelet and Larry's Lagoon, were made to include segments that couldn't be featured in other episodes as a result of the foreign cut being intended to run from only 22-28 minutes long. **However, the Larry's Lagoon segment was already featured in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!, so it may have been used to fill in the gap for another segment to play after St. Patrick in order to make up a 22-minute episode. **Some Silly Songs were also featured to make room for them to be included on this foreign cut as follows: ***The Song of the Cebú and His Cheeseburger appearing in Englishman with an Omelet (the back of the DVD/VCD mistakenly listed The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything instead of His Cheeseburger) ***Sport Utility Vehicle appearing in Larry's Lagoon *The Silly Songs have had the following edits made: **They were played at the end instead of in the middle (with the exception of said two compilation videos, despite His Cheeseburger still playing at the end). **They have a custom title card plastered over the original (with the exception of songs that have characters appearing in front of the title card at the end of the songs). *Some of the Silly Songs were different, possibly to allow for all the episodes to include all the Silly Songs there were at the time. The following was done: **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything appearing on Where's God When I'm S-Scared? **The Water Buffalo Song appearing on Madame Blueberry **Endangered Love appearing on Dave and the Giant Pickle, with it appearing after Love My Lips. **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps appearing on King George and the Ducky *The Star of Christmas and An Easter Carol were both split into two parts. *This is the only known international version of the show to feature Very Silly Songs!, despite all the songs in that video having already been featured in the other episodes of this foreign cut. However, Very Silly Songs! has a few differences from the original American version. **The VeggieTales theme is placed before the workout countertop segment. **A title card for the episode is added between the VeggieTales theme and the workout segment. **The workout segment is cut to short, as it stops right after Bob says, "Actually, this is the very first VeggieTales sing-along tape." **The title cards before each song have a different look in contrast to the original. **The songs use a textless version. **Dance of the Cucumber and Lagoon Song were omitted for reasons unknown, possibly due to time constraints. ***The two songs were bizarrely still kept listed in the credits. *In Are You My Neighbor?, the following edits are made. **The countertop segments are removed. **The scene where Junior says "He may be Flibbian; that's plain to see. But God made him special, just like he made me." is cut. **In Love Your Neighbor, two edits are made. ***When Junior sings "more that we've got," it replays a scene with the mayor and the doctor (which originally played after the latter said, "Tell me, why did you do it?"). ***The line about God making us special is cut. **In The Gourds Must Be Crazy, part of Dad Asparagus' line about accepting others is cut. * In Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, the Larry-Boy theme song and the beginning scenes where Larry-Boy stops a burglar were cut. *Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen was heavily edited to meet the time frame and non-religious values that other episodes teach, in which most of the changes also carried over into the episode's appearance in Happy Together! **The episode starts directly after where the title card fades out in the original version. **After Mordecai says “You never need to be afraid to do what’s right,” it immediately cuts to the next scene. **The scene where Haman forces Mordecai to bow to him is shortened. **The version of The Battle Is Not Ours that plays before Esther auditions is removed. *Sumo of the Opera removes a few scenes or portions of scenes: **Both scenes that cover the definition of "silk screen" and "haiku" are cut. **A Joking Sumo I is cut alongside the scene where the Italian Scallion sits on the whoopie cushion. **The first part of He's Accepted the Challenge is removed. Category:Research Category:International Category:Miscellaneous